


View

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: "Shut the door.""Stop grumbling, Ronald."





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Balcony  
>  **For:** [](http://diamondqull.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://diamondqull.livejournal.com/)**diamondqull**

  
"Shut the door."

"Stop grumbling, Ronald."

Bloody hell. What's he done? He hasn't even woken up yet, so there's no reason she's calling him Ronald in that prissy annoyed voice. With a groan, he raises his head from the pillow and looks towards the balcony. "Hermione, come back to bed."

"Now you're whining."

"Am not," he mutters, rolling over onto his side so he can look at her. Blimey, she's gorgeous. Would look even better if she'd take off his shirt and come back to bed. "What time is it? It's too early. Come back to bed."

"How do you know it's too early if you don't even give me time to answer your question?" She looks at him and shakes her head. "I'm not coming back to bed. You could get up and join me, if you wanted."

"Too early for choices and logic." He makes a face and scratches his belly then moves his hand lower. "'m up, Hermione."

"You're so crude," she murmurs, but he grins when he sees the flush appear on her cheeks.

"And you love it. Come ravish me, wife."

"If you call me 'wife' in that tone again, you'll be going back to England and explaining to your family what a divorce is," she warns him.

"We're on our honeymoon," he points out with a big grin. "You can't divorce me on our honeymoon. 'sides, you love me."

"Temporary insanity."

"Ouch. Now you're just being mean."

"And you're being lazy, lying there instead of coming over here to give me a proper kiss. What sort of husband are you?" She sniffs in the way his mum does when his dad makes her mad, which just isn't good. At all.

"I'm the sort of husband who is happy spending all day in bed with my gorgeous wife, making her scream and beg and say naughty things that make her blush even as she wants more," he tells her.

When that doesn't earn him even a muttering of 'Oh, honestly, Ronald', which is her favorite, he frowns and tries to figure out what's wrong with her. It was great last night and early this morning, but he obviously buggered up somewhere. With a sigh, he rolls out of bed and walks across their hotel room to where she's standing. She doesn't look at him, but she bites her lip in that sexy way when he moves his hand along her thigh.

"'m sorry, love. I'm a bad husband. Punish me?"

"You're impossible," she accuses with a soft laugh that becomes a moan when he moves his hand over and up.

"Luckily for me, you love a challenge," he says sincerely before he kisses her neck. He looks out the door onto the little balcony and beyond, pleased to see that no one is around. It's daring and risky but all she'll do is tell him no, so why not try? "Wanna see the view better?"

"I've been looking at the---oh!" She gasps and rocks forward against his hand, which makes him grin cause it's not often he manages to distract her from talking.

"I wanna see the view with you, Hermione. Please?" he asks, urging her forward until she's gripping the balcony rail while he moves behind her.

It’s a relief when she doesn't tell him no or threaten him, so he licks her neck and nibbles and keeps going further until he's _right there_ , where he belongs, and she's whimpering and making noises that cause him to move faster and deeper. God, he loves her, the way she smells and feels and all those bloody amazing sounds.

The sun continues to rise as they move together, faster and faster until he sees spots and lies against her back and moves his fingers until she follows him. After he catches his breath and hears her squeak when she realizes what they’ve just done, he smiles even as he starts to soothe her. Maybe there's something to be said for getting out of bed, after all.

End


End file.
